Code: Five Nights
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: A gym teacher who'd rather not talk about it, a svelte boy, who never seems to grow or even age, an abandoned Pizzeria, and 4 animatronics.
1. Chapter 1

**_I own nothing, all credit goes to the creators._**

_**Code: Five Nights**_

**5 ghost appear, a boy with blue hair, lime green eyes, wearing a white T-shirt with dark blue jeans, and white and blue shoes, whom looks about 10 years old. A girl with blond hair, brown eyes, wearing a white top with Yellow shorts, and white and yellow flats, whom looks about 9 years old. A boy with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a black short sleeved shirt, with blue shorts, black and blue shoes, and looks about 5 or 6 years old. A girl with red hair, pink eyes wearing a black sleeveless shirt with hot pink jeans, and black sandals. She looked about 12. The last ghost was blond with a purple streak in the dead center of his hair, wore purple long-sleeved shirt, violet red undershirt, purple jeans, and yellow shoes. He seemed to be 13-15 years old.**

**The blue haired boy appeared in front of a blue bunny animatronic, the girl with blond hair appeared in front of a duck animatronic, the boy with black hair appeared sitting next to the blond girl, the red haired girl appeared in front of the fox animatronic, while the boy in purple appeared in front of the bear behind the podium.**

**(The boy with blue hair will be referred to as Blue, the girl with blond hair will be referred to as Topaz, the boy with black hair will be referred to as Jack, and the girl with red hair will be referred to as Ruby.)**

Blue: We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone

Topaz: We're forced to be still and play The same songs we've known since that day An imposter took our life away Now we're stuck here to decay

Blue: Please let us get in!

Topaz: Don't lock us away!

Jack: We're not like what you're thinking

Ruby: We're poor little souls

Blue: who have lost all control

Topaz: and we're forced here to take that role

Blue, Topaz, Jack, Ruby: We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987

Blue, Topaz, Jack, Ruby: Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got

Odd: Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay

Odd: Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay

**The ghost of the 5 kids appear in front of the animatronics.**

Odd: Five Nights at Freddy's, oh

Blue: We're really quite surprised We get to see you another night You should have looked for another job you should have said to this place good-bye

Topaz: It's like there's so much more Maybe you've been in this place before We remember a face like yours You seem acquainted with those doors

Blue: Please let us get in!

Topaz: Don't lock us away!

Jack: We're not like what you're thinking

Ruby: We're poor little souls

Blue: who have lost all control

Topaz: and we're forced here to take that role

Blue, Topaz, Jack, Ruby: We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987

Blue, Topaz, Jack, Ruby: Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got

Odd: Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay

Odd: Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay

All: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S~~~~~~OH!

**Blue, Topaz, Jack, and Ruby go into the animatronics as the clock struck 6, and the sun began to come up. Odd on the other hand, went into the night guard's room, went into the tablet, and in the old abandoned factory, came out of the scanner, in human form. Leaving the factory he went back to Kadic, knowing in next week he will go back, and stay five nights at Freddy's.**

**Back at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, the Night Guard collected his paycheck, and headed toward Kadic; he could be asked how his secondary job went….but he'd say: "I'd rather not talk about it."**

_I had this in my head for a while: what if Odd was one of the missing kids that had gone missing back in 1987 in Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria? Here's the gist of it: Odd and 4 other kids went missing, were stuffed into the suits, died, and haunted the place for 9 years. One night he found he could use the computers to go into the internet, he discovered Lyoko, and the virtulization process, and used it to come back to life...sort of. He has a human body, but he's still dead. He met the Della Robbia's and they agreed to keep him being dead a secret, and adopted him. Every week he would go back to the Pizzeria to haunt it for 5 or 6 nights, and found a way for him and he others to stop killing night guards. They would sing their sorrows with a song he wrote. For the next 10 years they did this. Up until XANA awakened, at that point it became harder to do this._


	2. Information

**This is not a chapter, but I want to explain the context of this story.**

**First off, this goes by the mindset of FNAF 2 being a prequel, so here are the order of events in FNAF.**

**- Fazbear Family Diner was closed down.**

**- The new place opened up, and the animatronics were used as parts for the new "Toy" Animatronics.**

**- The animatronics both old and new had a glitch in their programming that caused them to see anyone in the new place after hours as an endoskeleton out of their suit, which was according to them against the rules.**

**- The Mangle caused the Bite of 87, the "Toy" Animatronics were scrapped and used to rebuild the old animatronics, during the last party before closing down after the bite-using the old-new animatronics-the 5 kids went missing and were stuffed inside the old-new animatronics after the new place closed down for the day. (Most likely done by a previously fired Night Guard.)**

**- People began noticing the blood, mucus, and corpse smell from the animatronics, and stopped coming.**

**- The new place closed down, the current night guard (the player) was moved to the day shift, and the phone guy was moved to the night shift.**

**- The 5 kids were now possessing the animatronics, remembering only that the one who killed them was a night guard, began trying to kill the night guard aka Phone Guy.**

**- The new place closed.**

**- A third, smaller place opened up a soon afterwards.**

**- A few years later on his last week the Phone Guy died.**

**- A few years or so later Mike Schmit took the job, managed to stay alive, got his payment, and got fired.**

**Now this is where my ideas begin to take over, so better keep up. BTW the events of Code Lyoko take place in 2004.**

**- Odd was one of the kids that went missing, more specifically the one stuffed in the Freddy Animatronic.**

**- After Mike got fired (in this he got the job and got fired in 1993), Odd discovered he could use the tablet (prototype) to go into the internet, found Lyoko, used it to gain a human body (he's not alive he just has a replica of his body), and made the song (shown in the 1****st ****chapter).**

**- Jim became the new night guard.**

**- Jim, after 2 weeks, befriended Odd and the 4 kids, and managed to keep the job.**

**- Odd still goes to Kadic and fights XANA, but he has to go back to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria for 5 Nights and sing the song with the other 4 kids in order to curb their murderous tendencies.**

**- This was meant to be an Odd x Aelita fic.**


	3. The PuppetThe Villain

Character: The Marionette/Puppet

· It's main goal is to get attention.

· The Puppet was barely ever visited by the kids, the only kids it ever saw were Blue, Topaz, Jack, Ruby and Odd.

· The Puppet had a more advanced AI than the "Toy" Animatronics.

· The Puppet grew obsessed with its initial purpose: to entertain, obsessed to the point of becoming self-aware.

· Due to its connection to the criminal database, the "Toy" Animatronics getting more attention from the 5 Kids (Blue, Topaz, Jack, Ruby and Odd), and said 5 Kids always being the only kids it saw. The Puppet grew jealous and vengeful of the Kids, the Animatronics', and the company "Fazbear Entertainment".

· It's jealousy caused it to concoct a plan to bring down "Fazbear Entertainment", ruin the Animatronics', and show the 5 Kids how it felt to be ignored by the ones it cherishes/was-meant-to-cherish.

· It tampered with the "Toy" Animatronics', hiding evidence that would be found at a later date that would pin the blame on the Night Guard (before the player), causing the Night Guard to be moved to the day shift. The Bite of 87 happened. The evidence planted by it was found, causing the Night-turned-Day Guard to get fired.

· It secretly helped with the repairs of the Old Animatronics', making sure the same glitches would still be there, minus the "react to bright light" one.

· It convinced the Former-Night/Day Guard to take revenge on the company that fired him, gave him access to the Golden Freddy Suit to use. After the 4 of the 5 Kids were stuffed into the repaired Old Animatronics', it turned on the Killer knocking him out, and placed the 5th kid (Jack) into the discarded Golden Freddy.

· Placing the Killer back into his home, it once again planted evidence that pinned the blame on him, causing the Killers arrest.

· "Fazbear Entertainment" was nearly out of business and on its last legs, the "Toy" Animatronics' were gone, and the kids were now lost souls trapped inside machines, never to gain attention from the ones they cared for/needed attention from. It's plan was working.

· It knows of Odd's trips to and from Lyoko, and desires to use its towers and return to the past feature to take over the internet in both the present and future so it can be the center of attention throughout the entire world forever.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trapped, but alive; trapped but dead.**

**A/N Here is chapter 2 of this fic, I'll have to warn you that the group will find out one by one, with Aelita being the first to know. If anyone wants to use my idea with their own twist, please PM me and use the information given in the "Information", and "The Marionette/Puppet" chapters please.**

**Now I own nothing, okay disclaimer over, let's begin the chapter.**

**(LINE BREAK)-**

**Aelita POV**

**I was still in shock, in my bed from last night at what I saw. Okay Aelita just go over what happened last night.**

**(Flashback)**

I was at dinner, sitting right across from Odd, who was eating a bit faster than usual, I'm pretty sure that I was the only one who noticed this though. For the past few minutes I was wondering why Odd ate this fast on the week days, but not the weekends, I counted and he's 15 seconds slower on the weekends when eating, compared to the week days. What, it's just something I noticed alright?

"I'm going to go for a walk guys, see ya."

Odd went straight out the door, and at a pretty fast pace too. This, according to Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi, happened almost every day, bar the weekends, and to say I was curious was an understatement. But whatever was going through that scrawny boys head was none of my business , but to say that I wanted him to tell us why would be hitting the nail on the for me.

After 13 or so minutes, I felt pulsations of some sort, very similar to the ones that XANA makes when he's going to activate a tower, but at the same time these were different. I knew I should tell the others, but with the recent XANA attacks, I didn't want to worry them.

"I'm going to head in early guys, see you tomorrow."

I got up, put my tray in the trash, and left, not toward my room, but to the factory. After getting there in record time, I went to the Super Computer and saw that something was virtualized and went into the digital sea. After a minute or two I was in the digital sea, in the Skid and following the trail this…thing was leaving behind. I checked the built in clock and saw that it was…11:56 PM already, wow time really does fly by when you're chasing a digital anomaly. I followed the…thing to what looked like a rundown network bay, which is what Odd had decided to call these things we docked the Skid into.

After getting myself into the network, and disengaging myself from the Skid, I saw 4 statues, and ten screens, the biggest one focusing on a stage with what I think are animatronics that looked JUST like the statues.

What I was NOT prepared for was the eyes of the animatronics and statues to glow. The Bears eyes glowed blue, the Fox's eyes glowed red, the duck…chicken….whatever it was, eyes glowed yellow, and the bunny's eyes glowed blue. Five kids appeared in front of the animatronics, the one in front of the bear was hidden in the shadows though. To my surprise they started singing, and images appeared on the screens around me.

They weren't all that clear, and all I could see was the five kids being lured into a maintenance room of sorts by a man in a suit that was a gold version of the bear animatronic, and…..and they were stuffed into the animatronics. I couldn't tell much but the video fast forwarded into night time (from what the clock on the bottom right indicated), and it was extremely blurry. When it cleared up the kids were appearing in front of the animatronics, just as the ones out in the real world were finishing their song, which I could only guess was based on the event I just saw.

But when the last line of it was uttered, I couldn't help but be shocked at what I saw, and tried to peace what I had seen together.

**(End Flashback)**

**Okay, let's see what I have so far.**

**Number 1: In 1987 five kids were lured into a maintenance room by a killer in a gold bear suit.**

**Number 2: These kids were stuffed into the suits, and died.**

**Number 3: These kids, based on supernatural creatures I dressed up as during Halloween when I was 4 back in 1985 if my memory serves me right, are ghost.**

**Number 4: Odd…..is one of them…**

**I sighed when I went over number 4, what have I gotten myself into?**

**(LINE BREAK)-**

**A/N: For sake of keeping fans of my back, I'll explain Aelita's ability.**

**Since she was in the super computer for a decade, she developed the ability to sense pulsations whether in the real or digital world, although it rarely happens.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: The next chapter of Code: Five Nights, this takes place when the Lyoko Warriors are exploring the Internet, and come across the network of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The problem: Its night time, and Odd is due at the Pizzeria.**

**I own nothing.**

**(LINE BREAK)-**

(Odd POV)

I can feel the murderous tendencies coming out, dear Freddy's why did Einstein have to have us explore tonight of all times? We usually explored on the nights of weekends, it was better then because I wasn't due at the Pizzeria!

"Jeremy I can vaguely make out a network bay, and a very old one at that." I heard Yumi report to our large minded friend, and put in my own two cents.

"The digital sea isn't red though, so that means XANA isn't in control of this area Einstein." Not like XANA would want to come here, one of the previous nights it tried to take control of this area, but it quickly learned that you should never trespass on the haunting grounds, or codes in this case, of five ghost kids.

"Dually noted Odd; sweet George this thing is OLD, dating back to 1975 in fact."

A minute or so later Einstein spoke again, although if you were in my position you would feel like it's been an eternity.

"You should be able to access it already, apparently XANA tried to take control of this thing, why he stopped though I have no idea."

The moment we entered the network bay of my eternal prison, I lost feeling in my legs. Looking down I saw that my legs had vanished, before I could even utter a small squeak I had vanished from the skid….and the only thing I could think of was the man who took my life away and left me in the bear to decay.

(End Odd POV)

(Yumi POV)

As we entered the network bay, I expected Odd to say something about it needing a new interior designer or something of the sort. I honestly wanted that, as this place was actually creeping me out, not because of its run down appearance, but because I felt like I was being watched from five different sides.

"Wow Odd, I didn't expect you to be this quiet." Looking over to my left I saw something that shocked me: Odd was not in his skid.

"Aelita, where is Odd?" I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice, as the person I saw as a more tolerable Hiroki was missing.

"Hold on Yumi, what do you…Jeremy, Odd isn't in his skid!"

"WHAT!? But that's not possible, he was in there when you entered the network bay!"

As Jeremy said this, we found ourselves in a rundown kid's restaurant of some sort. On the stage in the center we saw four statues; they looked very creepy to be honest.

(End Yumi POV)

(Ulrich POV)

Okay, I know Odd does reckless things, but I knew for a fact that getting out of the skid while still technically in the digital sea was NOT something he would do. Looking around I saw that I vaguely recognized this place, it was in one of my mom's old photos of when she worked here, according to her she was about 20 or so, um…..Freddy's Pizza I think the name of this place was. It really is a small world for the son of a worker of this place, to be in the same place the worker worked. Okay that made almost no sense to me, and I thought it.

I looked at the screens, and I swear that I almost fell off my feet, because that duck chicken thing was looking straight at the screen with glowing yellow eyes.

"GET OUT!"

(End Ulrich POV)

(No POV)

At the sound of the demonic child voice, the Lyoko Warriors were shocked to find five kids in front of the four statues, each with glowing eyes. They were shadowed out, so they could make out what they looked like, but they could make out that the ones with glowing blue, purple and dirty blond eyes were boys, and the ones with glowing red, and yellow eyes were girls. They could care less about that as the kids started to attack with extreme prejudice.

"We've been all alone…" the boy with glowing dirty blond eyes spoke in an electronic boy-like voice.

"Stuck in our little zone…." The boy with glowing purple eyes spoke in a raspy voice.

"Since 1987…." The girl with glowing red eyes spoke in the same voice as the one with glowing dirty blond eyes.

"Please let us in…don't lock us away…we're not what you're thinking…" the girl with glowing yellow eyes pleaded with a murderous intent coming off of her.

"We're poor little souls, who have lost all control, and are forced here to take that role!" all four of them spoke in unison as they cornered the Lyoko Warriors, as they held their weapons out, even though they were useless against these kids.

"Join with us, be our friend, or be stuck and defend, after all you've only got-…" The fifth child, the boy with glowing blue eyes, slowly stalked toward the cornered warriors, ready for the kill.

A song with the same sayings the kids spoke began to play throughout the network, as the shadowy kids eyes began to droop and left the network, going back into the animatronics in the real world….all except one, who went back into his skid.

"Phew, that was a close one, you four better head on back to Lyoko and after that Kadic before the sun comes up, otherwise I'll have you all do 50 laps around the school; I'll explain everything tomorrow."

(END No POV)

(Jeremy POV)

Having witnessed what happened, and hearing those orders, I didn't hesitate to bring my friends and the skid back to Lyoko. Once that was done, I headed down to the scanner room, to see Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita getting an unconscious Odd out of his scanner.

"There's no need to do wonder who gave those orders right?"

Ulrich was the one who answered me.

"No, it's obvious who that was, and he's the only person we know of right now that knows what all of that was about."

Aelita was the one who spoke next.

"We shouldn't even have to consider voting, tomorrow we go and see what Jim knows about that place, and how he knows of Lyoko when his memories should have been erased with the return to the past."

I didn't even need to ask if anyone objected, Odd was out cold, and Ulrich and Yumi were determined to know what had happened from the look in their eyes.

"After we get what we need to know from Jim, I'll do research on this diner."

I tried to sound confident but I knew I was trying to put up a front. The one question that kept popping up in my head was: Why did Odd disappear?

(LINE BREAK)-

**A/N: Alright I'm sure you all are like "What!? How does Jim know about Lyoko!?" Well here's my answer: Since he's been around ghost (more specifically one that's been to Lyoko for decades) and supernatural energies for quite a few years, Jim gained a sort of immunity to any type of memory erasure, this includes the return to the past.**


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the 4th chapter of Code: Five Nights. I'm sorry it took a while, but I would like to thank Kelly Star for supplying the idea, as I had a hard time coming up with what this chapter should be about. So here it is.

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, then Evolution would've been hand drawn animation with CGI. So no I don't own it.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 4: Why do you want to stay?<strong>_

_**Aelita POV**_

'It's lunch time, and it's been about 2 or 3 hours since we left Odd at Nurse Yolanda's clinic. Since then I've been looking up information about that Pizzeria we went to last night on Jeremy's laptop. Jeremy did say he was going to look for information, but I forced him to go to lunch while I looked for info. I still remember what those….things said.

_Please let us in_  
><span><em>Don't lock us away<em>  
><span><em>We're not what you're thinking<em>  
><span><em>We've been all alone<em>  
><span><em>Stuck in our little zone<em>  
><span><em>Since 1987<em>

_Join us, be our friend_  
><span><em>Or be stuck and defend<em>  
><span><em>After all you've only got<em>

It still sends chills down my spine, but I couldn't help but notice that the one with glowing blue eyes looked vaguely familiar. I've been searching for Pizzeria's from 1987, and I found one that had the animatronics that we saw. Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria was the name of the place. How kids didn't get nightmares from those animatronics was beyond me, they were creepy!'

Looking under the link to the official website, I saw 2 links: "Bite of '87" and "Missing Kids". I don't even want to know about the bite as I don't necessarily enjoy gruesome things, so I clicked the "missing Kids" link.

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Old Animatronics reconstructed after infamous bite, Kids reported missing."<strong>  
><span><strong>Date published: June 28th<strong>

**"At some point in time on June 26th – June 27th, a kidnapping and murder took place that resulted in five children going missing. Initially, two children went missing on the 26th of June, at some point in time. Police later believed that there were five missing children related to the incident, and that the supposed killing happened after hours. An unnamed suspect was arrested for the crime, but the children's bodies were never found. According to the police, the man dressed up as one of the restaurant's mascots (a gold variation of the main mascot Freddy Fazbear) to gain the victims' trust and lure the children in.**

**Parents attending the pizzeria after the events of the kidnappings on July 15th (after a brief closing due to investigation from June 27th to July 10th) called police in response to an appalling odor coming from the animatronics. They also reported seeing blood and mucus coming from the animatronics' faces (mainly around the mouths and eyes). Some parents compared the animatronics to "reanimated carcasses" because of the foul smell and blood. The bodies were never found, and a week later the night guard complained that the animatronics were wandering on their own during the night, just like their discontinued new-new successors."**

'To say I was shocked is an understatement, who in their right mind would do such a thing, and to kids no less. I scrolled down to see the kid's pictures. (Look in Chapter 1 to see the descriptions.) I knew that Odd was one of them, but some part of my mind still needs convincing, and frankly when I saw the last picture, I had no doubts anymore. His hair may have been down in a "Hippy" style but it was still the same svelte purple loving goofball I came to know.'

Picking up my phone, I called Yumi and told her to get Ulrich and Jeremy, and meet me at the Clinic.

**(End Aelita POV)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Yumi POV)<strong>

'I was eating some mashed potatoes that were surprisingly good, when I got a call from Aelita telling me to get Ulrich and Jeremy, and meet her at the clinic. They were right next to me, so we wasted no time getting to the clinic where we saw Jim waiting for us, along with Nurse Yolanda.'

"So what did you find Aelita?" I was anxious to see what she found.

She walked over to the table and opened Jeremey's laptop, motioning for us to look; and frankly I was appalled at what I read, who in their right mind would do such a thing to kids of all people, it just baffles me. Not only that, but apparently Odd was one of those kids, but that can't be right. Can it? After a few minutes Jim spoke, with Yolanda glancing at Odd in worry.

"Normally I'd rather not talk about something like this, but since this involves Odd, I take it you deserve to know."

"Well out with it, what's going on?" I know I sounded forceful, but if this involved Odd, who I viewed as a little brother, then god dang it I have a right to sound as such.

**(End Yumi POV)**

* * *

><p>"Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria was relocated 3 times. The 1st time was because they needed a place with a slightly smaller budget. The 2nd was due to the new and old animatronics malfunctioning, costing a lot of money in damages, both property wise and medical wise. You see a day time guard who worked there had tampered with the animatronic costing him or her their job, this tampering caused an event known as the Bite of '87 to happen. The Bite of '87 happened during a birthday, an animatronic bit of the frontal lobe of a little girl who wasn't following the rules and got too close to the fox animatronic called foxy, or the mangle as the employees called it. This caused the New Animatronics to be put in storage and some parts of them to be used to reconstruct the Old Animatronics, who had been used to help make the new ones. It was a crudely done job, and the next day 5 kids went missing, the fired day time guard had used a suit that was a gold variation of the main animatronic to lure 5 kids to an unknown part of the Pizzeria.<p>

The gym teacher explained the troubled history of the pizzeria in a somber tone; not realizing that Odd had awoken.

He didn't hide his trail that well, and a day or two later s/he was caught. The bodies were never found. A month or so went by and complaints arose about the Old-New Animatronics having blood and mucus coming from their facial areas, and smelling like reanimated corpses. Because of the Bite, the missing kids, and the complaints, the 2nd place had to close down, and they were relocated again. The current place, the place where I work my secondary job is the new place. The animatronics still wander, the place, and frankly, I'm sure that I'm the only person who found out where the bodies were."

Jeremy chose this moment to ask the big question.

"Where were they?"

"Inside the animatronics, my own being in the bear."

Everyone turned to Odd, seeing tears run down his face, as he remembered the excruciating pain he had felt. Yolanda pulled the boy into a hug, before looking at the Lyoko Warriors. The nurse spoke in an even tone.

"Back then when I was a child, I always believed in ghost, monsters and such. But I never knew that some of them were real. I found out in a meeting with Odd's parents, when I had taken his vitals. Frankly I never knew it was possible to be so happy and sad at the same time."

Ulrich, though silent through this whole thing, had a pretty good idea who the former day time guard was, but he needed his curiosity on Yolanda quenched first.

"How come?"

Yolanda looked at Ulrich with a mellow expression before answering.

"Because Mr. Stern, Odd was my little brother; whom I regret leaving alone for years. Why do you want to know though?"

Ulrich looked at Odd with a somber expression.

"I think I know who the former day time guard was."

Odd looked at Ulrich with a curious look in his red puffy eyes.

"Who?"

With a heavy heart, Ulrich said the words that would condemn a man to eternal suffering if Odd ever saw him.

"My dad."


End file.
